


Of Love and Hate

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Paul and Sally are getting hitched, Percy is probably even happier than Sally, Sally is like a mom to everyone, Shounen-ai, Slash, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants everything to be perfect for his mother's wedding, because after the last marriage she has been through, she deserves the most beautiful happily ever after possible. His friends love him dearly, but they think he's fussing a little too much. Sally appreciates the sentiment. And Nico uses the romantic opportunity to his own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Hate

Title : Of Love And Hate – Past And Future Relationships

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set before Last Olympian

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Rachel/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (hinted if you squint)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: This wedding would prove to be the happiest day in Percy's life.

 

**Of Love And Hate**

_ Past And Future Relationships _

 

He sighed nervously, turning around in front of his mirror.

“Do I look good?”  
He pulled his jacket straight, biting his lips in nervousness.

“You look awesome, brother!”, grinned the cyclops next to him.

“Yeah, but... do I look good enough?”, sighed the black-haired demi-god worried.

“You look awesome, man. Just like Tyson said. And now stop acting like a girl.”

The satyr sitting next to him rolled his eyes in irritation. Percy had been all jittery for the bigger part of this day. He had even screamed at a poor girl for delivering the wrong shade of blue on the flowers. Grover was seriously grateful that his best friend was no girl, because he didn't know if he would want to endure a PMSing Percy Jackson.

“I'm just... nervous”, muttered the son of Poseidon desperately and shook his head.

“But why?”, snorted Grover. “I mean, whatever will happen, it'll happen.”

“This is going to be the happiest day in my life!”, stretched Percy to make his point.

“And I always thought that that's the sentence only heard by brides”, chuckled another voice.

“Just shut up, di Angelo”, grunted the green-eyed demi-god irritated and turned around.

His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the son of Hades.

“Goodness, you look like you're on your way to a funeral! That so doesn't work!”, hissed Percy.

“What am I supposed to do?”, snorted Nico and shook his head. “I'm the son of death. I look like I'm attending a funeral when I wear a black suit. That's kind of part of the package.”

“Yeah, well, but you're one of the best men. You can't look like you're attending a funeral”, disagreed the son of Poseidon annoyed.

“But Percy, man. What do you want? We can't get Nico into a white suit or anything”, sighed Grover and rolled his eyes.

The bells rang, interrupting their argument. Percy stared wide-eyed out of the window and at the clock tower. It was time. The son of Hades smiled and patted his back.

“Get going, you wouldn't want to keep the bride waiting. If you're throwing such a fit, she has certainly already lost her sanity completely.”

“You're right”, agreed the Sea Prince with a nod and ran out of the door. “Wish me luck!”

“Luck wouldn't be enough”, muttered the satyr darkly. “It's already a miracle that no monster had yet decided to attack this wedding, considering the amount of half-bloods here.”

“This is going to be great!”, grinned Tyson broadly. “Can't wait for the cake!”

“Sure big guy, then let's get going. We wouldn't want to keep the bride waiting either”, smiled Nico and led the other two out of the room.

 

/break\

 

She sighed unsatisfied and turned around in front of the mirror.

“I look ridiculous in this dress... This is just too much...”

“You're right”, agreed the redhead behind her. “You really look ridiculous.”

“Oh thanks, Rachel”, growled the other annoyed. “I don't even know what you're doing here!”

“I'm here because Percy asked me to”, smirked the ginger and showed her tongue.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the redhead and huffed slightly.

“Besides, you look just as ridiculous as I do”, muttered the blonde with a pout.

Rachel looked down at herself and pulled on the frilly monster she was wearing.

“You're right. But that's the thing bridesmaid-dresses do to you”, grunted the ginger.

A knocking at the door interrupted them and three young men entered.

“Are you ready, girls?”, asked the satyr.

“No. How can I be ready for this?”, sighed Annabeth.

“Come on”, snorted Nico. “It's not like you're the bride, after all.”

“But being a bridesmaid is bad enough”, countered Rachel with her hands akin.

“Oh please. Look at me, I'm a satyr in a suit”, grunted Grover displeased.

“Look at him. He's a cyclops in a suit and he looks happy”, smirked the son of Hades. “Besides, this is a very important day. And I think Percy would have freaked out completely if it wasn't for us.”

“You're right”, agreed the ginger. “Let's get going!”  
The five left the room to hurry to the main act of the afternoon.

 

/break\

 

Percy smiled, probably the happiest smile ever, as he walked down the isle, a beautiful bride on his arm, looking equally happy. She leaned down to him to whisper into his ear.

“You think I can still back out of this?”

“Why? Do you want to?”, muttered the black-haired half-blood back.

“Gods, no!”, chuckled the bride with a serence smile.

“Thought so”, grinned Percy.

They reached the end of the aisle, where Paul Blofis was already waiting them. Percy looked at his teacher with a serious expression in his sea-green eyes.

“I'm only giving her to you, because I know you'll take good care of her. So don't disappoint me!”, warned the son of Poseidon.

“I would never even think of it”, grinned Paul back and offered his arm to the bride. “Are you ready for this, Sally?”

“As ready as can be”, smiled Percy's mother.

The Sea Prince hurried over to his friends, the not-by-blood-family. Nico patted him on the back.

“Everything will turn out good”, whispered the Ghost Prince into his ear.

Percy bit his lip and nodded reluctantly. With so many demi-gods there, they would never be sure.

“I have a zombie-army waiting in the cellar, just in case a monster decides to interrupt this day”, reassured Nico with a wink.

“You're the best”, laughed the green-eyed boy and shook his head.

Since Sally had no other family aside from her son, she had taken to Percy's friends like family. Tyson may not be her son, but he was Percy's brother and to her like the adorable, little boy she would take care of since no one else did it. The same could be said about Annabeth, Rachel, Grover and Nico. Sally wasn't dumb or blind, she knew that her son had always been an outcast. Until he met Grover. Those kids were like family to her, she loved to cook and tend to them whenever they would come over. Considering that Rachel couldn't stand her family, Annabeth couldn't see her family and Nico didn't have a family, the teens were over more often than not. And Sally Jackson would not have her wedding without her whole family.

 

/break\

 

Percy yawned tiredly. He had thoroughly planned this whole wedding, had tended to every little aspect of it in person, had forced his friends into their clothes (and that truly was a harder fight than the one against Medusa!), had taken care of all the guests (he wouldn't have thought Paul had such a big family) and now he was just sitting at his table, with a piece of blue-dyed wedding cake in front of him, too tired to even taste it.

“Be a good boy and open your mouth”, hummed an amused voice next to him.

The moment he started to say “Eh?”, something got past his lips. A fork with a piece of blue-dyed wedding cake. The sea-green eyed boy blinked surprised and stared at the person next to him. The Ghost Prince smirked at him.

“The cake is delicious, you need to try it”, shrugged the younger half-blood.

“I'd rather crash on a couch at the moment!”, moaned Percy and rubbed his eyes. “I think I haven't slept in at least one week...”

“Yeah, you really put everything into this wedding”, agreed Nico. “Why? I mean, I know it's your mother's wedding and all, but you went a little overboard there.”

“This is... supposed to be the happiest day in my life, too. Because my mom finally gets what she deserves. A good man, that loves her and cares for her and wouldn't dump her because he's a god. A man that respects her and wouldn't...”, his sentence died on his tongue, his eyes darkend.

“And wouldn't what?”, asked the son of Hades.

“Just... someone who isn't Gabe”, whispered Percy, his mood deadly.

“I think I never heard you say his name”, noted Nico, looking at him oddly.

“Because I try my very best to not thing of him”, grunted the other half-blood.

His eyes were fixed on the dancing floor, where Tyson and Grover tried to dance. Tried, though not truly succeeded. Next to them were Rachel and Annabeth and they even looked like they were having fun, which in itself seemed to be a miracle considering their constant bickering.

Nico's hand on his knee brought him back from his observations. The son of Hades was looking at him oddly. Something between fond, sad and happy and Percy had tried to decide what that meant for weeks now. Though he failed miserably when it came to such things. The hand on his knee moved to his own hand and pulled the Sea Prince up. Percy stumbled because of the element of surprise and crashed against Nico's chest. The Ghost Prince laughed at that and laid his arms around the other half-blood.

“What in the world?”, grunted Percy.

“You were looking grumpy. And this is going to be the happiest day of your life, so you're not allowed to swell in hate. Dance with me”, grinned the son of Hades.

“I...”, he adapted a crestfallen look when he noticed one thing. “I've been so busy planning this wedding, I had no time to take dancing lessons!”

Nico snorted and guided Percy's hands, one on top of the Ghost Prince's shoulder, the other stayed in the brown-eyed boy's hand. The other hand of the son of Hades found it's way to Percy's waist, pulling the older half-blood closer.

“Boy from the thirties here, I've had dancing lessons since I could walk”, smirked Nico. “Let me guide milady through this dance.”

A blush spread over the Sea Prince's cheeks and he tried to hide his face in the Italian neck. He felt the chuckling rather than hearing it. He was all too aware of the hand on his hip.

“Aw, just look at the cute couple”, giggled Rachel as she and Annabeth danced past them.

“Oh shut it!”, hissed Percy, his blush deepening some. “Besides, you two make a cute couple, too!”

Now it was the girls' turn to blush, both trying to not look at each other. Being practically locked together during the whole wedding preparations gave them enough time to get to know each other better. And maybe the other wasn't just as bad as they thought.

“Don't tease them”, grinned Nico.

“Why? They started it!”, pouted Percy, his cheeks still flushed.

The green-eyed teen leaned in some, until his lips brushed the Sea Prince's ear. “You're cute when you pout.”

“What?!”, squealed the son of Poseidon undignified.

“I said you are cute when you pout”, repeated the Ghost Prince slowly, his lips moving from the ear over the yaw until they were only inches away from the rosy, plumb lips.

“What... are you doing... Nico...?”, whispered Percy insecurely.

“Well, you said this is going to be the happiest day of your life... And I don't want to have to compete with your mom's wedding”, grinned Nico, passing the last, few millimeters between their lips, sealing the soft rosiness with his own.

The son of Poseidon yelped in surprise, while the other demi-god used the moment to sling both of his arms around Percy's waist. Unsure what to do, the Sea Prince laid his other arm around Nico's neck, too, fisting his hands into the messy hair.

“It seems we are not the only happy couple today, Sally”, noted the highly amused voice of Paul.

“Yes, it seems that way”, smiled Percy's mother softly.

The two teens parted, Percy staring wide-eyed at his parents. But when his eyes locked with his mother's he realized something.

Maybe this was the day for them both. To forget the men who mistreated them and start anew with someone who truly cares. Smiling brightly, he leaned his head against the Italian shoulder.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
